Gurren Lagann Time War
by roguedragonx17
Summary: It's been ten years since the fall of lord Genome. A deadly enemy appears at humanity's doorstep. Can team Dai-Gurren and the rest of humanity handle an enemy that even the time lords couldn't finish off? read and find out.


**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tengen toppa gurren lagann or Doctor who **

Gurren Lagann time war

Chapter 1: We are known as Daleks!

"Supreme commander I would advise you to finish your paper work regarding the sewage system of Kamina city." A smooth voice sounded throughout a large room surrounded by windows and a large desk with stacks of paper on it. The stacks of paper rustled a little before a hand reached out and grabbed a few off the top.

A few moments later the sound of a pen hitting the desk was heard along with a sigh.

"Yea yea I got it don't worry Rossiu." A man said from behind the stacks of paper.

"After you finish you may have a short break commander." The man now identified a Rossiu now stood in front of the desk. The man was dressed in a pure white uniform with two gold stars lining his left shoulder; signifying his high position and rank. Rossiu had long black hair tied in a tail that reached just below his shoulder and a piece that hung just to the right of his face.

"Gezz would it kill ya to call me Simon Rossiu?" Simon said from behind the paper. Rossiu said nothing and after a moment a chair slide out from behind the desk. A tall man emerged from behind the desk. Simon was around the same height as Rossiu; both standing around 6'2 in height. Simon had wild dark blue hair that framed the sides of his face. He wore a white uniform with a blue jacket and a red sash around his waist. He also had a small yellow drill that was tied into a necklace around his neck.

"Not while we're at work commander." Rossiu remarked bluntly. Simon chuckled at one of his oldest friends and walked to a nearby window and stared out into the city. He could see everything from up in the spiral tower.

"It's really been ten years huh?" Simon said in slight amazement at how fast the years had flown by. Of course his new job hadn't been easy with him being ruler of humanity, but compared to when he was fighting lord Genome the latter was a lot more difficult.

"Ah it's been ten years since you beat him." Rossiu answered. He too had marveled at how fast the years had passed them by since their victory. Since lord Genome passing humanity had finally reclaimed the surface world. In that time humanity has made leaps and bounds in the science department, partially thanks to some of the tech left behind by lord Genome and his beast men.

"Simon! I brought you lunch." A sweet angelic voice interrupted them from their thoughts. Both men looked back to the woman and smiled and ran up to great her.

"Nia! Thanks, I don't know what I'd do without you!" Simon exclaimed as he hugged her.

Nia was a tall woman, only being shorter than Simon by a head. She had beautiful long pale blond cloud like hair that covered most of her back. She wore a light pink dress and there was a red cross shape in her otherwise blue eyes.

Nia giggled and returned Simons hug. Rossiu decided to turn away from them and grabbed Nia's lunch box. He set it on Simon's desk before opening it to reveal its contents. It looks relatively normal on the outside; it being some rice balls and sauce. He was about to take a bite of a rice ball when a cold shiver ran down his spine. He had remembered his first experience with Nia's cooking when they were battling lord Genome's forces.

Felling sick to his stomach from even remembering the experience he quickly rushed out of the room covering his mouth.

Simon and Nia watch him leave impassively before Simon busted out laughing along with Nia. Simon couldn't understand why Rossiu and everyone else got sick every time her cooking was mentioned or present; her cooking was the best in the whole world. After a few moment of laughter the two settled down and ate their lunch.

While they were eating they heard rustling coming from one of Simons drawers. Nia looked at Simon with a gentle smile on her face.

"That's Boota isn't it?" She asked him already knowing the answer. As if on cue the desk drawer opened up and a black eyed pig mole leaped from it and nuzzled into the girls neck.

"So that's where you were hiding huh?" Simon asked fondly. He loved the way things were now. There was no more war or oppression, and everyone human and beast men alike were happily living again. There were some stragglers like Viral's resistance group, however they were small in number and would likely get put behind bars soon enough.

"Simon is something wrong?" Nia asked concern filling her voice. Simon looked at her and sighed; he must have lost himself in thought again. He'd done that before but lately it's been more common. It must have been what Kittan was talking about in the last meeting.

After a few years after they took control the members of team Dai-Gurren had become bored. Hell they haven't even seen or been in their gunman for years.

"Simon?" Simon felt a hand touch his cheek and saw Nia in front of him looking extremely worried. Ah at least some things never change.

"I'm fine Nia no need to worry, I just space out sometimes." Simon took her hand in his own and reassured her. Nia didn't look very convinced by nodded none the less. Simon got up from his seat and looked out of the closest window. Nia got up and stopped next to him with Boota switching shoulders with Simon.

"Nia how about we go and see the sunset tonight on top of Gurren?" Simon asked suddenly.

Nia's eyes lit up as she clapped her hands in front of her face. "Oh I'd love to; I'll even make some snacks." She exclaimed happily. She skipped over to the door and spined around to face Simon.

"I'll go make it right away I'll see you then!" She exclaimed. Simon found himself alone in the room apart from Boota. He sighed and sat in his chair with his feet kicked up on his desk. He took a small box from his coat pocket and opened it. Inside was a beautiful pure green ring that shinned slightly in the light.

He had been planning on proposing to her today. Normally he would have just asked her straight out, however, Kiyoh had informed him of the 'right' way to ask as she called it. Now that he thought about he didn't think that Nia even knew what marriage was. With her being the daughter of lord Genome she wouldn't have had little to no education on human practices.

Oh well he'd just have to call up Kiyoh or her sister Kiyal to inform her before tonight.

Simon closed the box and slide it back into his pocket when the door opened. Rossiu walked back into the room silently, his skin was a little pale and he still looked a little queasy. Simon smirked at him and was about to speak until Rossiu interrupted him.

Commander don't forget you have a meeting with the other officials in one hour." Rossiu reminded him before walking out of the room once more. Simon's eyes widened in surprise, he'd forgotten all about the meeting today!

Simon pursed his lips when he thought he might not be able to see Nia with how long they usually lasted. He shook his head and headed out the door, he should make in time, probably...

**Several hours later…**

"That concludes the report on my sector Simon." The legal affairs chief spoke lazily to Simon. The meeting room had windows surrounding it and plant life visible from the inside. In the center of the room a large circular table where seven people sat around. Hanging above the table was a large screen that was visible to everyone sitting at the desk.

Rossiu stood at the head of the table along with Simon while eh others sat along it.

"Understood." Rossiu nodded his head to the spiky blond haired man. Said man was wearing black uniform with two red stars across his shoulder. His collar was propped up and a red tie clung to the opening of his shirt. Everyone else in the room wore the same type of uniform baring Rossiu and Simon.

Simon idle glanced at the clock and sighed. Luckily for him the meeting was almost over and he would be on time if he hurried to meet Nia.

"We only have one more matter to discuss." Rossiu spoke interrupting Simon's thoughts. "Now that we have a base on the moon we should continually scan it for any changes." Rossiu suggested.

"Are sure Rossiu?" A man with curly green hair and a cigarette in his mouth asked Rossiu. "We've been there for over a year I doubt we'd find anything there that we haven't already."

"When the land comes to overflow with one billion apes the moon shall be come hell's messenger and destroy the world of the spiral." Simon said. Reminding everyone of lord Genome's final words. Those words made Simon uneasy every time he thought about them. In the ten years since his defeat humans had almost reached that number. It could be years or even months before they reached the one billionth human.

Simon rubbed his hand through his hair. They had made a base on the moon a little over a year ago and had found nothing. He knew of the science project that Rossiu was running that they were trying to make a bio computer with lord Genomes DNA to get him to answer their questions. So far the team had yet to make any progress and Simon was slightly happy for it.

Suddenly the screen in front of them lit.

"Greetings humans you have been contacted by the supreme race!" A robotic voice came from the monitor. The screen then came into focus. The was what looked like a black robot with one eye and various lights and electronics all over its body its body was shaped slightly like a tank with a mounted weapon on the front with two more who were light brown in color right by it.

The board suddenly heard explosions and some screams outside of the room. It sounded like it was coming from the center of the city. They could hear the city wide alarms sounding as the city was being attacked

"Surrender! Resistance is futile!" the robot exclaimed. Simon grit his teeth in anger. These things were attacking the city, his city.

"What are you?" Simon snarled at them. In that moment uttered words that the members of team Dai-gurren would never forget.

"We are known as Daleks!"

**Well there you have it. Daleks have invaded the world of Gurren Lagann. **

**Also I would like to point out that I made things more even with the two forces. If I didn't the Daleks would easily win with their time travel and such. **

**I also know that it was seven years since they had defeated lord genome and only one million population until the moon comes down, but I manipulated the time frame slightly to give Gurren Lagann a batter chance. **

**Hope you all Review! See you next time. **


End file.
